


Pretend That There's No World Outside

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: Anonymous asked: could you a prompt where Niall and Zayn are jsut having a lazy day together? Thanks so much! :) </p><p>So Here it is ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend That There's No World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually pretty old so sorry if it sucks.

When Zayn wakes up he knows he should be upset because it’s early and he hasn’t even had the chance to sleep in since forever; but he’s not because he has a sleeping blonde in his arms. He knows he should be tired, they’ve barely slept at all, and the way Zayn and Niall celebrated sleeping again wasn’t exactly something that made them any less tired (Zayn couldn’t help how good Niall looked riding him, honestly).

The tan boy knows Niall is really tired because of his insomnia, so he lets the boy sleep as he watches. Zayn watches as Niall’s chest slowly rises and falls, the pale skin pulling tight over muscle and bone. He smiles as his eyes trail down the Irish boy’s chest and he sees the difference in skin tones where his arm is holding Niall close. He decides he likes the way they look next to each other.

—

Its a few hours later when Niall wakes up and he’s sleepy and happy and warm. Zayn had managed to fall back asleep so he’s lazy and limp around Niall; Niall doesn’t mind one bit.

He rolls over and buries himself into the older boy’s chest, drinking in the scent of cigarettes and Zayn. The movement wakes Zayn, so then they’re both all mashed together as they both slowly wake up. Zayn falls over so he’s on his back and takes Niall with him; Niall giggles as the duvet falls from his back to settle low on his bare hips, just above Zayn’s hands. Zayn just smiles back and traces circles on the other boy’s hips.

They kiss slowly and just as Zayn is about to grope at Niall’s arse, the boys pulls away and says, “No no. Food first.” Zayn can only groan because of course Niall is hungry. (Why couldn’t he just be thirsty instead?) Then Niall is pulling away and pulling on some tiny black boxers and Zayn is going to have a problem if Niall keeps it up.

He’s definitely having a problem when Niall goes to their closet and pulls out one of Zayn’s jumpers and pulls that one too. Zayn likes the way Niall looks in his clothes, how small the boy looks, how owned he looks. Zayn is snapped out of his thoughts when he’s hit in the head with a pair of boxers and then he’s watching Niall’s arse as he walks out of the room.

—

By time Zayn actually gets into the kitchen Niall is pouring the sugar into their tea and has a piece of toast hanging from his lips. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and takes the bread from Niall with his teeth. Niall makes a disapproving sound at the loss of his food but quiets when Zayn’s arms tighten around him.

Niall takes his breakfast back, sets it on the counter and then turns around to press himself into Zayn. Zayn smiles a soft just-for-Niall smile and mumbles, “You’re so pretty, Baby,” into Niall’s hair and Niall’s face is a bright pink. 

They eat the rest of their breakfast then, all giggly and happy. At first, they’d tried to eat at opposite sides of the table, like normal, but soon Niall gave up and made himself a seat in Zayn’s lap. Zayn didn’t mind.

—

Eventually, the dishes were in the sink and the boys were off to do nothing for the day. Niall took Zayn’s hand and started to walk towards their living room with the beat up red couch while Zayn tried to go the other direction, towards their bedroom. Their connected arms pulled at each other and the both looked back to laugh, loud and happy.

Then Zayn was pulling Niall into him, holding him, standing in their hall way that was covered with pictures of them, the band, and their families. The boys embraced like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and the quiet moment; they didn’t get many chances to do this.

Soon, Niall is pulling away and deciding he likes Zayn’s idea better so he’s taking Zayn’s hands again and pulling him up the stairs to finally start their lazy day.

—

When they get into their room, Niall takes Zayn to the bed so they can relax and watch crap telly and maybe fuck and then maybe sleep some more, but Zayn is shaking his head and begins to pull all of the pillows and blankets off the bed and on to the floor.

With wide blue eyes, Niall watches Zayn as he builds them a fort with just enough room for both of them if they’re all squished together, from the spot of the floor the two can see the tv and Niall is happy, so so happy. He gets an idea though, so he’s disappearing for a moment, only to return with old Christmas lights, Zayn sees them and he can’t help but to laugh a bit at his boyfriend.

They hang the lights, plug them in, and turn the room’s lights off. The fort glows a soft white and it leaves both boys a little breathless because it’s them. It’s how they do things, them being children again. Together, they crawl into their tent and set up the telly, The Avengers is on, so they watch that.

—

Half way into the movie, Niall is lying of top of Zayn and they’re quoting the movie to each other and exchanging wet, giggly kisses. Somewhere in the middle of Iron Man and Captain America’s argument, Zayn is flipping them over and kissing Niall soundly, a real kiss unlike the ones they’d been sharing that were just cute and chaste. They don’t ever really part after that.

By time the end credits are rolling, Zayn is burying himself deep inside of Niall and both boys are sweating and panting and wining. Zayn likes how the fairy lights make Niall’s pale skin glow and how it reflects on his blonde hair under him. Niall just likes how Zayn is holding his hips down and how he can feel Zayn and feel his glow. 

They go at it for a while, what seems like years, but neither boy minds; they like being connected in this way. But, eventually they reach their highs, Niall first then Zayn following closely after.

As Zayn pulls out both boys burst into laughter because their fort collapses from the outside in. “Zee! You… You broke the fort..!”

“Yeah. I could break the bed too, if you let me.”

“No. We need that.” Zayn sighs and then the boys are gathering themselves up and heading off to the shower.

—

They make it though the shower without starting something again and then Niall is pulling boxers back on and Zayn is pouting.

“Don’t pout at me.”

“Don’t put clothes on.”

“Zayn – What?”

“It’s not like you need them. Pleaseee?” and Zayn is using his big, brown puppy eyes. Its Niall’s turn to sigh as he takes his boxers back off and hits Zayn with them. 

—

Zayn and Niall giggle their way through lunch, chasing each other around the kitchen naked. Somehow, Niall ends up in Zayn’s lap again and they’re feeding each other bits of their food. It should be ridiculous and gross but it’s not, not really.

This time, Zayn lets Niall drag him to their stupid couch and he sits as Niall messes about on his guitar. He likes how pretty Niall looks; head down, guitar in hand, and naked. He wants to touch and draw and take pictures. So he goes off to find his drawing supplies and rushes back because he doesn’t want to miss one minute of Niall’s perfection.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like this; locked up in their house, naked and a little bit in love. Zayn draws page after page of Niall and Niall writes and plays song after song about Zayn. The boys like quiet days like this, where they don’t have to do anything and they can lie around and just be two people in love.

—

They order a pizza for dinner and Zayn almost dies when Niall goes to answer the door, forgetting he’s got no clothes on, he hurries to grab a blanket and wraps it around Niall at the last second.

They eat their pizza and watch more telly and then head up to their room again. Zayn makes the bed again while Niall tries to help but gets distracted by Zayn’s body. In the end, Niall rides Zayn again and they fall asleep much the like day before.

Tomorrow, when they wake up they know they’ll have another day to do this all over again. Maybe they’ll build another fort and watch more super hero movies, maybe they’ll call the other boys and have them come over, maybe they’ll do absolutely nothing except fuck and eat and drink tea from their broken, mismatched coffee cups (they could buy new ones but they quite like them the way the silly cups are). 

But for now, they’re stated and boneless and happy and they really don’t care about anything except for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Also littleredmalik on Tumblr. Comments are such are loved. Enjoy! :)


End file.
